Encroachment?
by weirdgrammar
Summary: AU-ish. Kuroko Tetsuna is a transfer student from LA. She's trying her best to keep low profile, but fate has another plan for her by sending five famous guys nagging her life. Oh my… CHAPTER 3: Sweet moment.
1. Blue sky haired girl & Navy haired boy

**Title: Encroachment?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.**

**Warning(s): AU-ish, genderbender, probably OOC-ness (but, I'll try to not butcher their characters so much.)**

**Pairing: fem!Kuroko X (your vote will decide it)**

**Original idea: Merlin and Morgana.**

**Beta-ed: Mikitsu Kisa-chan. I love you, baby~!**

**Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna is a transfer student from LA. She's trying her best to keep low profile, but fate has another plan for her by sending five famous guys nagging her life. Oh my…**

* * *

**To:** Taiga.

**Sub:** A new day.

How's ur day, Taiga? Still playing basketball? Btw, my class starts at 9—philosophy of early childhood edu. Lookin' 4wrd 2 it.

P/S: Tell Tatsuya 'hi' 4 me.

~oo0oo~

Sent.

In a matter of seconds, the email would be crossing the North Pacific Ocean to LA and arriving in her best friend's inbox. It amazed her, sometimes, how the technologies had advanced nowadays and helped her keep in touch with her best friend.

She clocked hysterical girls screaming and swarming all over the university entrance. Craning her neck, she saw a blonde guy laugh half-heartedly at the crazy girls. Some girls invaded his private space, nudging him with wrapped gifts and chocolates.

'So, he's the cause of this commotion. Isn't it a little bit too late for Valentine?' she thought to herself as she skillfully pushed her way through the crowd.

After she had managed to escape from the sea of crazy girls, she let out a deep breath. Looking up to scan the surrounding, she spotted a redhead standing near to a window of one of the buildings. It wasn't the bright hair that caught her attention. But, it was the eyes.

'Heterochromatic eyes…'

However, a loud voice from behind burst her eardrums causing her to snap her head back. A tanned guy with deep navy blue hair and scowling face talked to his phone shuffling past her. She titled her head a little in confusion.

'He's so dark. And loud,' she frowned.

She continued her little journey to her class. Then, her button nose caught faint delicious smells wafting along by the breeze. She crept around on tiptoes, pondering where the smell came from. The scent grew stronger as she scooted over closer to a purple haired guy.

'Wow, he's so tall… and smells like cookies!'

A vibration of her phone jolted her when she was about to tap the guy's shoulder. She quickly fished her phone out and flipped it open.

~oo0oo~

**From:** Taiga.

**Sub:** Re; A new day.

wow! already? that's quick! & sounds so lame 2. i'm playin' basket w Tatsuya now. he said 'hi' 2.

p/s: tell me if people bully u. i'll fly 2 japan right away.

~oo0oo~

The reply brought a smile to her lips. Her best friend could be very protective, sometimes. Probably, that was the main reason why she hadn't had a guy crown her heart. However, it didn't matter because she had no interest in romance or love things.

To her, it was too troublesome.

While she was typing away, she bumped into someone. Murmuring 'sorry', she stole a glance and a mop of green hair greeted her eyes. Knowing the person probably didn't notice her, she walked off with a deadpan expression.

'It's my first time seeing a guy wearing pink spectacles.'

She strode across the parking lots while dodging people. People seemed not to realize her at all and ignored her. However, it was a norm for her. She had undergone this kind of experiences since young. Getting ignored was her specialty, after all.

Kuroko Tetsuna, her name.

A transfer student who had just moved from LA recently. Contrary to popular belief, Kuroko wasn't an outspoken or wild party girl. Her soft voice and deadpan face had engulfed her presence. Heck, she was nothing different from any other normal Japanese girl—petit bodied, fair skin, small lips, soft blue shoulder-length hair with matching big, round eyes.

Not she minded so much about popularity and anything related to it. All she ever wanted was finish her studies and yes, finish reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird' novel. That was all that had mattered to her now.

However, what she didn't know was destiny had another plan for her. She didn't know her life would be so much different than what it was now.

More chaotic, it seemed.

…

Rapt in the novel, Kuroko didn't realize time flying quickly forward. Only faint reddish-orange sunlight pouring from the windows of library alarmed her of the late evening. Eyes drifting across the library, she learned that the room had emptied and left her in the bubble the novel had created for her.

Sighing, Kuroko pushed the chair and stuffed her novel into her bag.

While making her way to the parking lots, her ears perked up at the sound of ball bouncing from a nearby gym. Kuroko paused, then changed her direction towards the gym.

Sliding the door open, she saw the tanned guy who she had seen earlier fly through the air and dunk a ball in. The thud sound echoed loudly through the gym. It surprised her seeing a Japanese male jump so high and make such a beautiful slam dunk.

"Nice dunk," Kuroko suddenly said, causing the tanned guy to slip the ball from his hands and jump ten feet in the air.

The guy whipped his body with shocked expression drifting across his face. His mouth opened, then closed, and then opened again like a dying fish gasping for air. Kuroko kept her face steady as she watched the tanned guy try to arrange his sentences—or thoughts, maybe.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! WHY DIDN'T I NOTICE—"

Before he could continue his run-on questions, Kuroko held up her hands to shut him up. "Please stop your babbling. I can't answer them at once, you know."

Embarrassing with his foolish action, the guy coughed. "Well, I asked, who are you? And how long you've been there?"

"Kuroko Tetsuna," she smiled. "I heard the sounds and came here a little while ago. Never thought I'd find someone still practicing at this time."

"Wow, everyone who studies here should've known I'd be practicing till night," confusion layered his voice.

"Apparently, I'm not part of 'everyone' yet. Who are you?"

"You don't know me?!"

"No. Should I know you, or will someone kill me for not knowing you?" she said in a very matter-of-fact way. Who was he? A son of prime minister? No, that was absurd. His skin was too dark.

"A transfer student, huh?" he laughed, hands on his hips. "Fine, then. I'm Aomine Daiki, Mass Comm student."

"Mass communication student? I'm studying childhood education."

"Going to be a kindergarten teacher, aren't you? How many kids have you handled by far?" Aomine picked the ball up from the floor.

"Many. Most of them play basketball with me. Fun to see them playing," she put her bag down and stood not far from Aomine, gesturing to him to pass the ball.

"Basketball, huh? Did you play once before? By the way, where are you from?" he passed the ball to her.

"LA."

"Bet you played a lot before. Try to shoot," the tanned guy pointed at the ring.

The soft blue haired girl hummed in agreement and bounced the ball. She prepared herself to shoot, taking a deep breath before pushing the ball off her palm. The ball made a perfect arc in the air, causing Aomine to watch in awe before his face distorted into disappointment when the ball hit the backboard instead.

"Oh, it didn't go in," Kuroko simply stated.

An awkward silence fell between them.

"You know, for someone is from LA and playing basket, you suck," Aomine broke the silence, sighing as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't say anything about playing in any match or anything. I play just to kill my boredom," sternness tinged in her soft voice, not liking the way Aomine had insulted her.

"Wow, girl, don't get angry," the tanned guy held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, I shouldn't say such things to you. Maybe I take basketball way too serious."

"Meaning?" she wiggled an eyebrow.

"Well, I got sport scholarship for basketball. Which brings us to the next fact; I'm a regular," he cracked a broad confidence smile.

"That explains why you're still here practicing alone," admiration danced in her eyes. "You still stay even though you're already a regular. You're amazing, Aomine-kun."

The tanned guy widened his eyes in surprise for a moment, before slowly melting into a sincere smile. "I can't help it. Basketball is fun after all." It was Aomine's first time for someone praising him for his effort.

"Which leads us to my next insult; you're a basketbaka," she stated.

"Are you making fun of me?!" Aomine shouted.

Kuroko let out small giggles. Her laughter rang in his ears, pouring cold water over his heart, calming him down. Aomine couldn't help but stare at her with a rapt expression.

"With that scholarship, I assume you're staying at hostel," Kuroko's voice snapped Aomine back to reality.

"Uh? No, I'm staying outside with my friends," he turned his head away, faint blush creeping onto his face. Then, his mind clicked off. "Oh yeah, you ought to know them."

"Why is that?"

"If not, people will think you're staying inside a cave. They're quite famous," Aomine grinned.

"Oh, I wish they wouldn't ask me about these famous students' biographies in exams," Kuroko deadpanned.

Aomine barked a laugh. "They wouldn't. One of them is my classmate, Kise Ryouta. A super-duper popular guy—you know what? I'll introduce them to you next time. I've got another plan for today," he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Then, I should head home first," she wanted to retrieve her bag, but Aomine stopped her.

"Wait, wait, wait. Stay here," he bounced the ball.

"I thought you have another plan," Kuroko asked in confusion.

"Yes, I do. With you," he passed the ball.

Kuroko frowned. "I do not have any plan with you."

"Yes, you do," Aomine jogged up to her and tapped the ball in her hands. "Teaching you how to shoot, Tetsu. That's our plan now."

Her pink lips curved into a smile. "Where that comes from?"

"I'll only take 'yes'. C'mon, shoot it in," he smiled broadly.

"Oh, well."

~oo0oo~

**To:** Taiga.

**Sub:** A new friend.

Got a new friend. Play basket 2. He's just like u.

P/S: I cn tc of myself.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, sorry. Should pay attention to other fanfics, but apparently, this fanfic refuses to leave me alone (been inside my laptop like ages). I guess, I'll do it since I have so much time spare nowadays.

By the way, Aomine here (for **now**) is Pure!Mine. You might not or might find there are some similarities with the cannon series. But with more... 'me'.

Enough with stupid babbling. Any comments, complaints, ideas are welcome.

Till then~


	2. The boys are in the house!

**Title: Encroachment?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.**

**Warning(s): AU-ish, genderbender, probably OOC-ness (but, I'll try to not butcher their characters so much.)**

**Pairing: fem!Kuroko X (your vote will decide it)**

**Original idea: Merlin and Morgana.**

**Beta-ed: Mikitsu Kisa-chan. I'll always love you.**

**Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna is a transfer student from LA. She's trying her best to keep low profile, but fate has another plan for her by sending five famous guys nagging her life. Oh my…**

* * *

**From:** Taiga.

**Sub:** Re; A new friend.

is he? wanna play him! & what do u mean by 'he's just like u'? r u makin' fun of me?!

o┤*｀□´ *├o grrrrrrrrr!

p/s: i care 4 u.

~oo0oo~

The smooth roaring of Aomine's darling, Aoi, a candy surf blue Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R—it had costed him fortune—could be heard from the garage, diverting a green haired megane's attention away from his revision.

Aomine entered the simple double-storey house while carrying his HJC crash helmet and a basketball. His nose caught faint smell of cookies drifting up from the kitchen, raising a smile on his tanned handsome face. Aomine tiptoed to the kitchen and poked his head around the door like a curious kid. Freshly baked cookies in a baking tray on the table were in his target radar. A mischievous grin widened.

"Daiki, don't even think about it," a cold, calm voice sliced the air, causing Aomine to snap his head towards the table dinner.

A redhead sat straight and perfectly composed, while shooting him a warning glare with his heterochromatic eyes. 'Fuck' immediately crossed in Aomine's mind.

"Hey… Akashi," the basketball player awkwardly raised his hand.

"Oh, Mine-chin. Cookies?" a tall purple haired guy placed a plate of Chocolate-Almond Bonbons and two mugs of brewed coffee on the table, near the redhead called Akashi.

'Yeah, perfect. The emperor and his Praetorian Guard are here. Just perfect,' Aomine gave a wry smile.

Akashi, or his full name Akashi Seijuro was the youngest President of Student Council that had been elected by far. In spite of small body, his assertiveness and self-confidence had gain people's respect and trust to work with him, for him even. One snap, ten or more people would submit to his words.

The so-called Praetorian Guard—the ridiculously tall Murasakibara Atsushi had always remained loyal and protective to Akashi. One thing that never ceased to amaze people was his extremely childish thoughts and behavior in spite of his well built body. With his intense love for sweets, it wasn't a surprise he was the best baker in the university, girls where falling all over him.

Spending time, or even a minute with them was what people vied for.

And here Aomine was, wondering how the hell he could end up becoming their housemates.

"You can have some coffee as well. I have prepared a pot of coffee. Go help yourself," Akashi sipped his drink.

"Man, you're the best, Akashi," Aomine said while simultaneously grabbing himself a cup of coffee and snatching a cookie. "Your coffee and Murasakibara's cookies is the best combo ever! I feel like living with you guys forever. Hah, I know. Let's get married!" a broad childish smile had plastered on Aomine's face.

"What's the fuss? I was studying up there and your voice distracted me," a visibly irritated megane appeared.

"Perfect time, Midorima! Forget about your microbiology or pharmaceutics stuff and marry us now," Aomine stepped between Akashi and Murasakibara, holding their arms.

"I'm not marrying you, Daiki," the redhead peeled Aomine's hand off him.

"Mine-chin is too childish to be my wife. The answer is no" Murasakibara's answer made Aomine go 'what?!'

Midorima went to the counter and helped himself with the coffee, ignoring his housemates' antics. Aomine was right. Rest was crucial. The image of the human gastrointestinal tract that had flooded his brain made him want to puke.

"By the way, Daiki, you are rather late tonight," a new topic took place.

"Uhm… that," Aomine scratched his head. "Something was up, nothing important. That's all."

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Fine, I'll tell you guys later," he heaved a sigh, knowing his housemates wouldn't buy it. "Gotta to take a bath. I'm all sweaty."

"Oh, Kise is bathing," Midorima reminded him and he replied with 'che'.

Shuffling to the bathroom, Aomine knocked the door furiously. "Kise, be quick! I want to bath too!"

"Ara, Aominecchi is back~?" replied a voice, followed by a clicking sound as a head poked out of the door. "I was waiting for you, you know, hoping we could take bath together," the blonde feigned a sheepish grin.

"Fuck you, Kise!" Aomine kicked the door, but the blonde managed to slip his head in.

Kise poked out his head back, a playful grin widening again. "Oh, you don't have to be shy. I'm your waifu, after all."

"What the fuck 'waifu' mean?!" again, he kicked the door. And again, gods loved Kise, his head was still intact to his body.

"You should read some doujinshis or fanfics, Aominecchi. My fans recommended them!" his high-pitched voice resounded in the bathroom. His classmate/roommate really knew how to get on his nerves. Sometimes Aomine pondered what he had done to the gods to deserve such a fate.

…

"C'mon, Aominecchi! Quick! You promised me to play Crash Bandicoot together!" Kise's voice grated his ears even though the scream came from downstairs. Aomine dashed down stairs and hopped near Kise, in front of Akashi, Midorima, and Murasakibara, who had perched themselves on the couch.

"Oh yeah, I pick Crash!" he shouted.

"Not fair! I want him too!" Kise whined.

"Pick another character. He's mine!"

Nevertheless, the blonde still chose Crunch Bandicoot and selected icy road as their ring. "Oh, Hanamura-sensei told the class to pass up the assignment next week," he told Aomine as he listened to Aku-aku brief about the race.

"Which one?" Aomine immediately hit Kise's car once the race had started off.

"Research Methods in Mass Comm-II. Remember?" the blonde drifted to stable his car back.

"Fuck, I forgot. I haven't touched the conclusion yet! And we have to do the margin too!" he groaned loudly, amusing Akashi.

"I think you promised me to tell me the reason of your late, too," Akashi's words caused Aomine's character to crash into a large pile of snow.

"About that…" the navy haired guy hesitated. "I met an interesting girl today."

This time, it was Kise's turn to crash into an enormous rock.

"Are you for real, Aomine?" Midorima threw a question.

"Mine-chin said 'interesting girl'. He said 'interesting', right Aka-chin?" the giant looked at their president.

"Indeed, Atsushi. You heard him right," Akashi remained composed.

"Well, she's a transfer student from LA. Kuroko Tetsuna, her name. Quite gloomy but when you get on her good side," Aomine's hippocampus was activated to recall Kuroko's soft laughter and it brought unbidden sincere smile to his lips. "She's very nice."

They were completely taken aback by Aomine's answer. It was a general knowledge knowing Aomine had always brushed girls off. Basketball and Aoi had complete control on his mind that he was labeled as Ahomine or basketbaka. And listening to a girl's name escape Aomine's lips was a great shock for them. And adding 'interesting girl' sounded foreign too.

Akashi delved into Aomine's eyes, searching for imbued with lies within the story. He found nothing.

"A transfer student? I don't recall her name at all. I guess I missed her record," the redhead looked down at his fists, determined to find the girl who had caught Aomine's attention and, yes, aroused his curiosity too.

"Aka-chin missed a record? That's bad. Aka-chin must be tired. Want me to make more cookies so that Aka-chin could recover?" Murasakibara suggested, which Akashi refused courteously. Nonetheless, he couldn't deny the girl's name ringing peacefully in his ears. Gosh, he was so doomed.

Meanwhile, Midorima predicted he wouldn't be able to continue his revision knowing the name. Most probably, he would be busy looking up said girl on the Internet to satisfy his curiosity.

As for Kise, despite of his humming and focus on the game, his mind wandering off, envisaging her looks, manners; anything that could have kidnapped Aomine's mind out of his basketball world.

For once, they—except Aomine—shared the same thought.

'I want to meet this girl.'

~oo0oo~

**To:** Taiga.

**Sub:** Re; A new friend.

I'm not makin' fun of u. I know you'll like him when you meet him 1 day. Glad finally I have a friend here. ＼（＾ ＾）／

P/S: THX. I do appreciate it very much.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you so much for your patience, my friends! And don't be disappointed because our beloved main character doesn't show up in this chapter. She will show up later.

**Spoiler alert: **She will meet them personally. One by one~

To those who asked about updates: I'll try my best to keep on the track. Don't worry!


	3. Those beautiful heterochromatic eyes

**Title: Encroachment?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.**

**Warning(s): AU-ish, genderbender, probably OOC-ness (but, I'll try to not butcher their characters so much.)**

**Pairing: fem!Kuroko X (your vote will decide it—please visit my profile. I've provided a poll there)**

**Original idea: Merlin and Morgana.**

**Beta-ed: Mikitsu Kisa-chan. Without her, I'm doomed.**

**Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna is a transfer student from LA. She's trying her best to keep low profile, but fate has another plan for her by sending five famous guys nagging her life. Oh my...**

* * *

**From: **Taiga.

**Sub: **i'm gonna die!

hey, i saw a weird cat! it has 2 eyed colors—green n blue! people say if u see it, u'll be dead in 3 hours. man, i'm going 2 die!

help meeee!

p/s: dis is good bye, i guess. (-_-)7 *salutes u gud bye*

~oo0oo~

Delighted humming escaped a short light haired student as he skipped along the corridor on the path to the Student Council room. A sunny smile forever plastered on his face accentuated a cute snaggle-tooth in the left corner of his mouth. His carefree personality and laughter never ceased to capture people's hearts, putting a smile on their faces. Many wondered if he had ever felt the heavy weight of responsibility as the First Secretary.

"You look happy as usual," another voice whispered, causing him to snap his head back. A wider grin forming on his lips.

"Reo-nee~!" he—Hayama Kotaro—cooed happily, sprinting towards his black haired Treasurer to give a bear hug, only to be rejected _courteously_ by a grounding palm on his forehead.

"Please behave," as usual, Mibuchi Reo's motherly nature—which had earned him the nickname 'Reo-nee' from the childish boy—took over him, trying to control the frivolous Hayama down. IT was then that he noticed their Vice-president standing in front of the door, holding a mountain of bread in his hands. "Oh, Nebuya," he called out, eyeing the food.

The dark skinned vice-president, Nebuya Eikichi, turned to look at them. "Hey," his voice was muffled voice rang out through the bread in his mouth.

"What did I tell you about overeating? You're going to upset your own stomach if you eat too much!" Mibuchi began to give his lecture, earning a wince from Nebuya. Not that Nebuya particularly hated this side of Mibuchi—he indeed appreciated his concern—but sometimes, he was just too hungry.

"Ne, Reo-nee, don't get mad. Muscle Gorilla has gotta eat a lot to be stronger," Hayama defended his friend. To others, it may sound like an offensive remark—that was Hayama's intention actually. However, Nebuya happily took it as a compliment and a small smirk crossed his tanned sculptured face.

"Hahaha, thanks~"

"That wasn't a compliment," the snaggle-toothed boy corrected his Vice-president.

Having wasted enough time, the Treasurer of Student Council turned on his heel and proceeded to open the door. However, the sight behind the door shocked them.

Heavy, red velvet curtains hung on either side of the huge and only window, allowing the morning sunlight slip into the room. The light revealed a room so disastrous it seemed as though a storm had came through. Files and books were jumbled together on the floor. Laptops left open, papers strewn everywhere; on the floor, on top of shelves, on the chairs. The only pleasant thing was the inviting smell of coffee wafting from the room.

In the middle of chaotic room, there sat Akashi, behind a pile of papers resting on the desk.

"'Morning," he simply greeted without glancing up at them, clearly searching for something.

"Sei-chan," Mibuchi came forward. "What happened? Did someone upset you?" he asked worriedly.

"No," the redhead turned around in his boss chair. "I'm looking for something."

"Oh, what is it? What is it? Tell us, tell us!" Hayama said while his mind treated the situation as a quest game, heart yearning to partake. "I can help! I can help!"

"Kuroko Tetsuna. I want her documents."

Hearing a girl's name arise from Akashi's mouth raised Nebuya's enquiring eyebrow. What had this girl done to his respectable president that caused him to completely flip over the room? Nevertheless, he decided to give a little help after Hayama and Mibuchi had joined in on the search.

…

After an hour of searching, Hayama finally raised a white flag. He slumped over the desk, panting heavily. "Man, this is the brand new level. My EXP and HP aren't enough to finish this almost impossible task."

"Stop whining like you're playing an RPG game or whatever and keep searching!" Mibuchi scolded the First Secretary. "Sei-chan said he needs them!"

"Geez, this is hard. I think I'm going to need more Gyoudon after this," Nebuya scratched the back of his head. "Are you sure she's our student?" he directed the question to the shortest boy. He hated questioning Akashi, Akashi was always right. Everyone knew that. He, of course, was part of everyone.

However, silence was the only reply.

And that roused their curiosity. Hayama shifted a bit to study his president closer, who was standing next to him. Of course, Akashi noticed it, so he returned the gaze equally. Then, his dual-colored eyes caught something lying beneath Hayama.

"Move a bit," Akashi approached and Hayama obediently followed as he was told. The redhead picked up the paper. Kuroko's name was written on it. He, then, glared at the light haired student, a menacing aura drowning the boy in. "…Kotarou…"

"Yiiik! I'm sorry, Akashi! I didn't see that at all! Really!" Hayama backed away, hiding behind the boss chair.

"It's fine," he sighed. "But if it ever happens again, I'll make you yearn for something as sweet as pain," the cold warning slipping out of Akashi's mouth sent chills racing down Hayama's spine. Akashi turned away as his eyes read word by word what was written on the paper, engraving them permanently in his mind.

'I've found you, Kuroko Tetsuna.'

…

Kuroko felt the light breeze caress her cheeks, gently swaying her soft blue hair. Her lashes fluttered close as she savored the quiet moment sitting alone under a shady tree with obvious relish. Engrossed alone in the world of her novel was enough to make her day. After all, she deserved to have a break since she had entered the hectic life of a university student.

She brought her attention back to the novel. Immediately, her ocean eyes caught something—a quote.

'You never really understand a person until you consider things from their point of view…'

"…until you climb into their skin and walk around in it."

Kuroko was startled. Did she just imagine a whisper voicing out her thoughts, or had she accidentally said it out loud? After a moment, realization hit her; it was definitely a _male's _voice!

The epiphany brought her head up, baby blue against heterochromatic fiery red and fluorescent yellow.

For an instant, time seemed to freeze.

Nothing to hear. Nothing to feel. Only watching those beautiful eyes in awe.

"That's the most important snippet of conversation from Chapter 3, am I right?" the voice awoke her from her stupor, bringing a faint flush on her pale cheeks.

"Usually people give their name before starting a conversation, unless they're thieves. I'm hoping you're not a thief too," Kuroko clutched the novel to her heart.

"I apologize for my rudeness, then," he chuckled lightly. "I'm Akashi Seijurou. And I believe you are Kuroko Tetsuna."

"Oh, now you're a stalker."

The blunt accusation would have caused irritation on anyone, however Akashi replied with a small smile. "Well, I guess that should make sense since I suddenly greeted you and proceeded to tell you _your_ own name. But, don't get me wrong. As the President of Student Council, it's my duty to get known of students here, especially transfer students like you," the half lie came smoothly out of Akashi's mouth.

"_Every_ transfer student?" Kuroko raised an eyebrow.

"If possible, that is," finally the truth emerged. A soft whisper told Akashi that he couldn't tell lies to this girl. "I profusely apologize for my behavior again. I just couldn't help myself to meet you personally after hearing your name from Daiki."

"You mean Aomine-kun?" after receiving a small nod from the redhead, Kuroko added; "Then, apologize is accepted. I didn't know Aomine-kun is such a gossiper," Kuroko moved to side, providing some space for Akashi to sit.

"He's not. That's why when it happened, it intrigued me so much," Akashi gladly accepted her offer. "And by far, he's right about you," he eyed the girl beside him closely. A normal, gloomy girl, yet interesting.

"I hope that's a good thing," Kuroko said.

"Don't worry, it is," Akashi changed the course of conversation. "I see you reading 'To Kill a Mockingbird'. Tell me your opinion about it."

It was a simple sentence, or instruction to be exact, she could just turn it down and walk away. However, somehow, the aura that radiating off Akashi seduced her to comply his words. "Basically it tells us about the existence of social inequality, the importance of moral education and all. That's all that I can conclude."

"That's all?" he smirked. "I think those are textbook answers. Behind your small smile, there are thousands of opinions and speculations lingering in your mind regarding this novel. And I'm guessing, no, I know one of them is the reason why you started reading this novel," Akashi simply told her like he were talking about the weather.

"Wow, I'm amazed," she didn't lie about it, though her deadpanned face betrayed her amazement. "What else you can read from me? My future? Does it have anything related to your heterochromatic eyes?"

"No. It's just a psychology trick that I learned from my classes. But, I can't stop people from talking. They claim these are Emperor Eyes or something like that."

"I couldn't agree more," she wore a smile.

That small smile. It touched his indifferent heart, sparking unfamiliar warmth. Akashi couldn't understand what was happening to his own body; an army of butterflies filling his stomach, the peace of his mind, fluttering heartbeats. Talking to this girl put him in serenity.

He felt the old himself reviving while conversing with this ocean eyed girl.

"So, would you like to share _your_ opinion with me?" never ever in Akashi's life, had he offered something to someone else, without any threats tweaked his tone, and yet it was happening because of a girl named Kuroko Tetsuna.

Kuroko's smile didn't falter at all. "I'd like to, however, not today, because I haven't yet finished reading this novel. And judging from the quote you mentioned earlier, it seems you've read this novel. So, I really hope you won't spoil the story for me."

Behind the impassive face, Akashi was immensely surprised. No one would dare request him to do something, and this girl had just done so. She may be new, but students learn of his... reputation quite quickly. Nonetheless, Akashi found Kuroko's thoughts agreeable, not to mention her smile too, maybe respecting her request wouldn't be a bad thing.

"Anyway, as much as I really don't want to ruin your peaceful moment right now, but how about a small tour around campus?" he got on his feet, taking Kuroko's hand, placing a kiss on her knuckles.

Kuroko gave out a small laughter. "Who I am to object Mr. President's words?" and sprung to her feet, gladly accepting his offer.

~oo0oo~

**To: **Taiga.

**Sub: **Re; i'm gonna die!

Me 2. But not a cat, it was a person instead—red & yellow eyes. & amazingly, I'm still alive.

P/S: Pls reply immediately, just checking if u r still alive :)

* * *

**A/N: **Like what I promised, here's an AkaKuro chappie!

I'm glad finally it's up. Honestly, trying to grasp Akashi's personality, no, Rakuzan's personalities (Mibuchi, Hayama and Nebuya) is killing me. Never thought that describing Akashi's motions and all could be this hard! (Besides, I'm not Akashi's fan, to be frank, but I don't think that should be an excuse for me killing his character.) So, I'm hoping that my Akashi version does meet your expectation, if not, feel free to tell me. I don't bite~


	4. Sweet moment

**Title: Encroachment?**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, obviously.**

**Warning(s): AU-ish, genderbender, probably OOC-ness (but, I'll try to not butcher their characters so much.)**

**Pairing: fem!Kuroko X (your vote will decide it—please visit my profile. I've provided a poll there)**

**Original idea: Merlin and Morgana.**

**Beta-ed: Mikitsu Kisa-chan. Give her a round of big applause!**

**Summary: Kuroko Tetsuna is a transfer student from LA. She's trying her best to keep low profile, but fate has another plan for her by sending five famous guys nagging her life. Oh my...**

* * *

**From:** Taiga.

**Sub:** Delicious.

hey, tatsuya lost 2 me 2day. so, he bought me a dozen of éclairs as a punishment. man, tasted so good!

p/s: do u know vanilla shake n chocolate éclair r a great couple? c(;

~oo0oo~

'What next…? Oh, the chocolate glaze, the chocolate glaze, the chocolate glaze.'

Murasakibara chanted in his mind as he roamed around the home economic room. He found a bowl of freshly-made chocolate glaze resting on the top counter and quickly grabbed it before returning to his creation. Carefully, Murasakibara poured the warm chocolate glaze smoothly onto the cake. Using a metal offset spatula, he gently evened out the glaze over the cake, allowing it to run down the sides.

He was gentle patching up the few bare spots, like an artist would do to touch up his painting.

Focusing on coating the cake, Murasakibara didn't realize he had pushed one of buttery pecan rounds cookies off the counter until it was too late.

His mind screamed 'Three seconds rule! Three seconds rule!' As a reflex, Murasakibara quickly picked the cookie up and immediately stuffed it into his mouth. For a moment, the image of Midorima scolding him for picking up dirtied food ran across his mind.

"Three seconds rule," a feminine voice kissed his ears.

Murasakibara swiveled around to beautiful sky blue hair with matching eyes. Casting his gaze down, the fair skinned girl stood on her feet, head tilted high to level her gaze with his. The sound of a plastic bag rustled, breaking the silence as she hid her hands behind her back.

'She smells like vanilla,' he thought absently.

"Germs are very quick," she lightly chided, "the three second rule doesn't actually work."

"No, I don't think so," he answered in languid voice. "I always imagine the general of germs screaming, 'Wait, we must prepare our weapons before attacking the cookie, attack in three seconds!' So, yeah, we have three seconds to save it from their attack."

His answer earned him a small smile, but Murasakibara didn't stop there.

"Besides, I don't like to waste food. The cookie will cry and hunt us forever for letting it be wasted. It will drown us in its sweet chocolate powder until we die," then, realization hit him seeing her shoulders shake indicating laughter. "Don't make fun of me..." he murmured quietly, and slightly angered.

"I'm not, those are good reasons," she replied giggling lightly.

"Aka-chin said don't be too childish, or people will bully me."

Looking at Murasakibara with an incredulous look, she said, "With that body of yours, I doubt anyone would want to make you angry. Don't worry, you should just be yourself. There's only one of you," she moved closer. "And besides, I think it's cute."

'It's cute… It's cute… It's cute…?' He thought slowly in his mind. He had never had a compliment like that before. Only 'Wow! You're so tall!' and things of that sort. Murasakibara fumbled for a knife and cut a slice of cake that he was making earlier—though it hadn't reached the final touch yet, he still handed the plate over.

"What's this?" she asked, titling her head lightly I confusion.

"Sacher torte—chocolate cake from Austria."

"You baked this?"

Receiving a nod from Murasakibara, she took a small bite of the cake and deadpanned. No smile. No widened eyes. No halfhearted reassurance or even an outright declare of hatred for the cake. Only an impassive face with a hard stare to match. Murasakibara thought he had ruined the cake, but she spoke before he could become depressed.

"A good strong European coffee and sugary chocolate cut with orangey notes. It was beautifully baked," she said truthfully, breaking her monotone expression with a smile.

Her incredibly accurate comment rendered Murasakibara speechless.

"Did I say something wrong?" she leaned closer.

"No," he quickly shook his head. "How did you know all this?"

"My best friend is a glutton. I guess, I learned them from her," she lowered her gaze. "Anyway, for the exchange, I'm giving this to you," she handed the nearly forgotten plastic bag to him.

"And what's this?" it was Murasakibara's turn to tilt his head.

"Langue de chat. I bought it from a nearby bakery. I've already had some, and since you gave me a slice of your cake, I'm giving this to you," she explained one by one, as if she was explaining to a kid.

Eager to try something new, Murasakibara took a bite.

"The Victoria sponge quality in it makes it light, not crunchy. Buttery and light notes of vanilla infused throughout the biscuits. The reminiscent of caramelized sugar really compliments the biscuits. They'd make a perfect partner to Delia's chocolate mousse, I'd say," Murasakibara concluded.

"Taste good, right?" she asked with a sunny smile. "I love its vanilla flavor. Oh, and I'm Kuroko Tetsuna." she announced politely.

"You love vanilla? That explains the smell."

"Pardon me?" her brows quirked up.

"Nothing. Murasakibara Atsushi. Pleased to meet you, Kuro-chin," the giant immediately gave her a nickname.

"'Kuro-chin'?" she took the smile from Murasakibara as yes. "Then, Aka-chin is…"

"Akashi Seijurou," he continued her sentence. "Does Kuro-chin know him?"

"Oh, yes. Actually, I met him this morning," Kuroko put her finger on her lips, thinking.

"Aka-chin is sure quick," Murasakibara recalled the determined look written on Akashi's face when Aomine had told them about a very interesting girl. And the girl was now standing before his eyes. "I assume Kuro-chin knows of Mine-chi—I mean, Aomine Daiki too."

"Yes, I know of him too," then, she beamed a serene smile. "I wonder if our meeting is a mere coincidence."

"Hmmmmm..." Murasakibara replied. "I'm going to make some peanut clusters cookies, does Kuro-chin want to help? It's super-duper hard to make it, you know. You gotta do it with extreme precision," Murasakibara playfully warned her.

"Why? Will it blow up if we do it wrongly?" she deadpanned.

"Yes," the purple haired baker said sternly. He proceeded to pour vegetable oil into a pan and placed some Guittard semisweet chocolate in. "You see, here's the hard part. Don't let any water bubble into the pan, or you could really blow the whole thing. Carefully and patiently, stir the candy coating and chips until it melts."

"I don't really think I ever could do that."

"Told you, the hardest part."

That day, the air was filled with their chatters and yes, sweet smells of chocolate and vanilla.

Sweet moments, indeed.

~oo0oo~

**To:** Taiga.

**Sub:** Re; Delicious.

I think I ate 2 much sweets. (-_-") A childish purple haired giant gave me a slice of sacher torte & I shared my langue de chat w him (funny, we used 2 call it cat's tongue). In the end, we made cookies 2gether.

P/S: Frankly, I like pecan cookies w vanilla shake better.

* * *

**A/N: **Deeply apologize for the late instalment. m(-_-)m Most probably I'll update this fanfic monthly due to my life. O…TL

Anyway, I really enjoyed myself writing this chapter, since Murasakibara and I love sweets! (oh my, I almost drooled while doing some research for this chapter, eh, _gelato! Beebo, beebo, beebo~_)

To Guest (I wish I knew your name): What do you mean by 'children'? Tell me! Tell me!


End file.
